


Três Motivos

by Odd_Ellie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Motivos que explicam porque Margaery Tyrell resolveu se aproximar de Sansa Stark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Três Motivos

1.  
O primeiro motivo pelo qual Margaery havia decidido se aproximar de Sansa havia sido pena. Ela era alguns anos mais nova e muito mais inocente, ela só tinha começado a aprender como o jogo funcionava. Margaery não era dada a caridade mas ver aquela garota tão sozinha e tão sem poderes a incomodava ao ponto de querer fazer algo a respeito.

2.  
O motivo pelo qual ninguém da sua família se opôs a sua decisão de fazer amizade com aquela que previamente havia sido a noiva de seu noivo atual era pelo futuro que Sansa poderia ter. Vários Starks haviam morrido desde que a guerra começara, e provavelmente muitos continuariam a morrer, e não seria surpreendente se no final ela fosse a única que restasse. E a amizade da herdeira de Winterfell seria muito bem-vinda e é claro vantajosa.

3.  
A beleza de Sansa não havia sido o motivo pelo qual Margaery começara a gostar mesmo dela, embora tenha notado desde o inicio que esta estivesse presente em abundância, afinal ela tinha muito mais em comum com seu irmão do que a aparência, mas também tinha a experiência que muitas jovens belas se tornam entediantes após dois minutos de conversa. Foram os sorrisos o motivo. Não aqueles que ela se forçava a dar na presença da rainha ou de Joffrey, mas sim aqueles que ocorriam enquanto elas passeavam pelos jardins do castelo, ou quando comia bolos de limão, ou simplesmente ouvindo Margaery falando sobre o Jardim de Cima e sobre Willas. Os sorrisos verdadeiros e raros. Doces e esperançosos, que revelavam mais sobre ela do que pretendia ou deveria revelar. Aqueles sorrisos que faziam com que Margaery tivesse vontade de sorrir também.


End file.
